Neji And The Uchiha Prodigy
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: my first story. Tenten marries Sasuke. What's a certain Hyuuga Neji to do? Nejiten, Sasuten
1. The Bride

Chapter 1

"Neji," Hiashi told him, "I'm not pleased that you do not want to marry any of the girls I chose for you."

Neji shook his head. There was one girl he wanted. _Tenten. _

"Hn" Neji sighed.

Hiashi looked at his nephew. "You can't marry Tenten. She's too fierce and won't give up missions and training to have children with you…"

"Hn" Neji sighed.

Hiashi continued, "I will keep you in my office for 4 months and if by that time you do not want to marry any of the girls I chose for you, you're a stubborn fool and if by then you don't come around, I'll let you choose the woman you marry…"  
"Really?" Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded.

Neji headed to Hiashi's office, prepared to be his servant for the next 4 months. Neji knew this would require a lot of work and file-organizing but heck, it was FATE Neji should marry Tenten.

When Tenten heard Neji would be staying in the Hyuuga household for a while she chose a new training partner. Someone like Neji, a cold, distant, hot prodigy of a clan. So of course she chose Uchiha Sasuke to train her.

One day…

Sasuke and Tenten were done training. Tenten turned to Sasuke, "We did good training today!"  
"Hn" was the reply.

Sasuke looked at Tenten. "Marry me."

What?

Marry _THE UCHIHA?!?_

Tenten looked at Sasuke. "I don't know Sasuke."

Sasuke looked like his heart fell.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

Tenten started running. Where to? Who knows? But she knew she had to see Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

"What?!?" all 3 girls yelled.

Sakura and Ino looked heartbroken. Their beloved Sasuke… proposed to… Tenten?

"What do I say?" Tenten asked them.

Sakura and Ino shook Tenten screaming words like 'idiot', 'yes', 'of course', and 'jealous'.

Hinata looked down into her tea. My god. Sasuke and… _Tenten?_

Ino looked at Tenten. "You know, I heard Neji-kun and that girl got married. They have to stay in the Hyuuga compound until they have a kid."

Tenten's eyes widened. _Why… Neji?_

Hinata stared into her tea. Of course someone with a hyperactive husband should speak up and say it wasn't true but Hinata remained silent. Ino had married Kiba, another hyperactive male and she was so… outspoken now, not shy. But then again, Ino had ALWAYS been that way.

Tenten stood up abruptly after Ino's comment. "Tomorrow I am going to tell Sasuke I'll marry him…"

"MAKE US YOUR BRIDESMAIDS!" Ino and Sakura yelled at Tenten, commanding her to nod then murmured something about 'Sasuke', 'tuxedo', 'hot', and 'fiancée'.

Sasuke was training. _Why Tenten?_

Why won't you marry me?

Then Sasuke turned when he felt a presence.

"Sasuke…" Tenten said, looking at the Uchiha training.

Sasuke's hopes rose.

"I'll marry you… but you better be the best husband ever!"

Sasuke smirked at Tenten. "As long as you can put up a fight, woman."

Neji felt so… free. The 4 months were up.

He walked over to the houses where all of his friends lived in apartments [except Naruto and Hinata, they lived in the Hokage's quarters. Tenten lived there too. Surprisingly, this area was… empty. Neji had a bad feeling about this.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted over and over. He ran around the area.

Suddenly he saw Sakura, standing over a broom, weeping for all she's worth.

"Oh hi Neji!" Sakura said, getting up.

"Hn… where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

Sakura cried, "THE WEDDING!" before 3 tears slid down her cheeks.

Wedding? What?

"I couldn't go! I couldn't bear to see my love marry someone else! And I was supposed to be a bridesmaid!" Sakura cried.  
"Wait… whose wedding?" Neji asked.

"SASUKE'S!" Sakura cried some more.

"Is Tenten going to be a bridesmaid or something?" Neji asked.

Sakura cried even more. "TENTEN IS _THE BRIDE_!"


	2. Neji And Hinata Have A Conversation

Chapter 2

Tenten… as… a… bride? Neji couldn't believe it! Much less, to the UCHIHA! How dare he steal his woman!

Suddenly Neji remembered the day when Tenten was his and how a woman had kissed him, called him hers, and talked about a wonderful wedding.

One of the women Hiashi wanted him to marry. Tenten walked out of his life. If he were in that position, dating an engaged someone, he would have done the same. No, Neji could never blame Tenten. This was his fault. Oh why did fate hate him so much?

Neji, of course, like Sakura, didn't have the heart to see Tenten marry someone else.

So he stayed in his room. Suddenly he heard a knock.  
"Come in," Neji said.

The door opened to reveal Hinata.

"Neji… I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Hinata cried.

"How was the wedding?" Neji asked.

"Wonderful! The pictures I took turned out great! I just printed them! Just thought, you know, you might want to see a picture of Tenten with her hair down!" Hinata smiled.

God, she let HER HAIR down for the UCHIHA. Fate hated him so much.

Neji took the photos in his trembling hands. The first photo was of Tenten, in a beautiful wedding gown, smiling, long golden brown waves going down to her waist. She was the most beautiful bride.

The next one was of Tenten, and the Uchiha smiling and holding hands. Hold up! The Uchiha… SMILING?

So he wasn't the only one who Tenten could make happy huh.

The next one was Sasuke carrying Tenten bridal-style. The next one… OH GOD.

That Uchiha will be cursed forever. Sasuke kissed… _Tenten?_

Glaring down, Hinata giggled, "Tenten was Sasuke's 2nd kiss in his life…"

Neji looked at Hinata. "Who was the first?" to Hinata's giggles.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. Neji jumped up. "THAT GAY BASTARD! How the hell did that happen?"

Hinata giggled. "Back at the academy Naruto was all over Sasuke and kissed him, against Sasuke's will. Sasuke nearly killed poor Naruto!"

Tenten's new husband had been attacked by a kiss by Hinata's husband.

Whoa. Things are weird.

"Hey Neji! Naruto says that because your love married Sasuke you can take a break from missions for however long you want."

Hinata paused. "You don't have to work till our little Haku is a genin. I want YOU to be his sensei!" Hinata said.

Neji paused. "Haku is only 3 years old Hinata!"

Hinata looked down. "Well… you're going to be his sensei! Got it?"

Neji paused. "Hn".


	3. Meet Yume

Chapter 3

"Naruto, I haven't worked in 9 years…" Neji told Naruto.

"Well you're going to be the new leader of Team 7! Believe it!" Naruto told him.

"Is your son on that team?" Neji asked.

"Ya… Hinata would kill me if you weren't Haku's sensei. She wants you to teach him to use Byakugan to its fullest extent. Believe it! Besides Haku, there's another 12-year-old, Ino's and Kiba's son, Asuma and an extremely powerful 8 year old girl."

"An 8 year old girl? Graduated? Hn." Neji said before walking out.  
"Wait! Neji! Don't you want to hear what she's like?" Naruto said.

"I'll meet her tomorrow, Naruto…" Neji said before leaving.  
Naruto sighed. Dang! He's in for a surprise! If only Haku hadn't come in last…

* * *

Neji sighed. "What are your names and hobbies, children?" 3 genin sat in front of him. A pretty girl and 2 boys seated next to her. On her right was Haku and on her left was Asuma.

Haku raised his hand.

"My name is Uzumaki Haku! I'm 12-years-old. I'm named after someone with a really cool bloodline limit and is really loyal! Shame he died… but anyways, my father Uzumaki Naruto is the HOKAGE, and he's one of the very few who can do Rasengan! He mastered it at age 12-13. My big dream is to take over my father's role as the 7th Hokage! Oh, and I want to marry Yume-Chan too! Oh and I have a really cool bloodline limit, the Byakugan. Then again… Uncle Neji you have it too so…"

Asuma scoffed. "You graduated at the bottom of the class Haku… like father like son! You'll never be good enough for Yume-Sama!"

There was a glare battle between Haku and Asuma.

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Asuma! I'm named after my mom's sensei! My mother Inuzuka Ino can control minds. My father Inuzuka Kiba can handle dogs and do really cool jutsu with dogs too! I work at my mother's flower shop sometimes. I'm 12 and I graduated at the middle of my class and I want to one day lead the ANBU once Yume-Sama's mother and father, co-captains step down. Oh and Haku? One day Yume-Sama's going to marry ME? You hear me Uzumaki? ME!" Asuma said.

The two shot glares at each other.

The pretty girl spoke up, "Stop it, you two. I'm only 8, like I know who I'm going to marry!"

Neji gasped. Since all teams were balanced, and Haku was bottom of the class and Asuma was middle then this girl, 4 years younger then both of them was at the top of her class.

She was pretty, kind of reminded Neji of a miniature Tenten. This must be Yume, who Uzumaki and Inuzuka were fighting over.

She had dark brown eyes and golden brown shiny curls, cascading down her back.

Suddenly Neji wanted to train this girl the most. She must have lots of potential as a Shinobi.

"Neji-sensei, I am Uchiha Yume!" the girl said.

This girl… was the product of… Tenten and UCHIHA? And on his TEAM? The fates hate him.

* * *

"I graduated the academy with the highest score at the age of 8, I can copy all jutsu and can control my Sharingan well. I can do Chidori, an advanced maneuver and I have perfect aim."

Expected of the daughter of Tenten.

"My parents, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Tenten are co-captains of the ANBU and my mother says I can control weaponry almost as well as she can. My goal is to make my parents proud. Well, I do. I'm the prodigy of the Highly Esteemed Uchiha Clan. I want to one day be a sensei like you, Neji-sensei, preferably when my little brother, Hiro graduates from the academy but he's only 2! Then he'll HAVE to call me Yume-Sensei! Oh, and I want to go on lots of missions and get married and have kids one day! But still be incredibly strong, and work like my mother, the Weapons Mistress! I also want to become a medic-nin so I will be strong in ALL areas of a shinobi." Yume said.

Neji smirked even though knowing Tenten married someone else and had KIDS with someone else and became successful without him was killing him. "Yume?"  
"Yes, Neji-sensei!" Yume responded.

"Does Sasuke ever do anything incredibly embarrassing?"


	4. Yume And Neji's Spar

Chapter 4

"Mom!" Yume cried, "I'm going to a private training session with my sensei today! Because I have the most potential! Aren't you proud?"

Tenten smiled and turned to Yume, "You're the pride of the Uchiha clan. Even though there are only 2 families in the Uchiha clan…" Tenten laughed.

"Uncle Itachi right? Couldn't believe he got married and had kids! I always thought he was creepy!"

Tenten smiled. "I have a mission today but Sasuke said he'd show you some Sharingan tricks later. Then I'm going to test your weapon accuracy. Who'd you get for your sensei?"

Yume smiled, "He's a cold man to Uzumaki and Inuzuka but he's warm to me, says his old teammate always wanted a girl to show the world. Says I'm something special, with my weapon accuracy, jutsu collection, and movement prediction. I like him. He's a Hyuuga, like your friend Hinata"

Tenten's heart almost stopped. Was it? Could it be? Neji?

"He doesn't have any kids and I'm pretty sure he isn't married. Says his life's devoted to the village and making sure the ninja who succeed him are as great as he is! Yup, Sensei-Neji is AWESOME!"

Tenten almost fainted. Sensei… Neji?

"Well bye Mom!" Yume ran out, "I'll be at the training grounds if you need me!"

When Tenten finally called after her she was gone, without a lunch.

* * *

"Yume!" a woman with long, silky, wavy golden brown hair and a pretty dress was running towards the training grounds where Yume and Neji were training.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" asked Yume.  
Neji turned to look at Tenten and his heart ached. She looked gorgeous.

Tenten dangled a box in front of Yume's face (the lunch Yume had forgotten), who snatched it out of Tenten's hands.

"Mom! I thought you said you had a mission today! Your hair is down and you're wearing a dress!" Yume said.

Tenten stuck out her tongue childishly. "Seduction mission. Supposed to kill some guy when he least expects it. I told the Hokage I wasn't the right choice. I mean, a 27-year-old woman with 2 kids, 1 of them a toddler for a seduction mission? Your father couldn't stop yelling at the Hokage about it. Don't tell him I said this but it was actually funny."

"What if the guy kisses you or something?" Yume quivered.

Tenten laughed, "If he does your father said he's going to die the most painful death and he's not going to show mercy. He's so overprotective. Sometimes like my mother."

"Mom! Mom! Watch me train. Please?" Yume asked.

"I have to be at the Hokage's in an hour. As long as the training isn't hardcore like there's a chance you'll wreck my seduction outfit I can stay."

"Oh Neji-Sensei, this is my mother, Uchiha Tenten. Mom this is my AWESOME sensei who doesn't treat me like I'm weak just because I'm a girl!" Yume introduced.

"Yume, I actually know Neji. Childhood friend. Your sensei and I trained everyday together.

"Wow…" Yume gushed, "You must be really strong to be an ex-training partner of my mother. Most guys run out after being beaten by her more then 10 times."

"Actually," Tenten said, "He beat ME most of the time. But then again I hadn't known about my bloodline limit. I could beat him now."


	5. Tenten's Bloodline Limit

Chapter 5

Bloodline limit? Tenten? Those 2 words just didn't go together. Not in the least.

"Whoops! Got to go! See you later!" Tenten kissed Yume and the cheek and took off.

Neji stared at Yume. "Bloodline limit?"

"Ya!" Yume nodded, "Our bloodline limit was a limit my mom discovered at age 20. It's really powerful. I can only control it for an hour or two."  
"What's your mom's bloodline limit?" Neji asked, curiously.

Yume sighed. "It's really special. Here I'll show you!"

"Appearance Hiding No Jutsu!"

Suddenly Yume disappeared. "Byakugan!" Neji yelled and scanned the mile. Yume was gone.

"YUME!" Neji yelled.

"I'm right here…" Yume sighed and Neji felt someone poke his side. When he looked no one was there. Suddenly something clutched on to Neji and Yume appeared, panting.

"What? I didn't see your chakra system!" Neji yelled.

"This is the appearance hiding jutsu. You appear invisible to everyone and it conceals you, even your chakra system and your body heat. Everything you touch looks like it isn't there too. It's one of the best jutsu techniques simply because everyone who sees thinks you aren't there. Perfect for surprise attacks."

Neji had to admit. That IS a cool jutsu.  
"But… only people from my mom's side can do it," Yume said.

What? Tenten was an orphan, as in no parents.  
"What clan?" asked Neji.

Yume smirked. "No specific clan. Just the descendants of circus performers, I think."

[I always pictured Tenten's parents as acrobats.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke's eye was twitching, "He touched you."

Tenten sighed, "It's a SEDUCTION mission, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "I guess. Can't help it if I'm overprotective."

Tenten let out a frown, "Guess who Yume's new sensei is?"  
Sasuke looked at Tenten. "Someone we know?"

Tenten nodded. "Ya, it's someone we know."

Sasuke looked at Tenten who said, "You remember Hyuuga Neji?"

Sasuke glared at his wife, "The HYUUGA is Yume's sensei?!?"

Tenten nodded.  
Sasuke grimaced, "I'm going to kill the 6th!"

Tenten laughed, "You can't kill the 6th! You'll make poor, innocent, little Hinata cry! She'll be crushed!"

Sasuke let out a groan. "He put THE HYUUGA in charge of teaching our DAUGHTER!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Tenten sighed.  
"I'm going to have an earsplitting talk with that baka of a HOKAGE!" Sasuke screamed before running to the Hokage's office.

"Well…" Naruto said, "I put Neji in charge of a team because basically, he does nothing. Just sits around. He's perfect for the job, Jounin, no kids, unmarried. Plus he's Hinata's cousin and Hinata wanted Neji to look after Haku. The reason 'The Hyuuga' is teaching YOUR child is because of the team-balancing."  
Tenten blinked. That had to be a mistake! She had heard numerous times about Neji's wedding and kids.

"Hn." Sasuke said, "I don't like the Hyuuga getting too close to Yume, Hokage."

Tenten sighed. Rivals. But then again it wasn't like she wasn't a hypocrite. She had a rival too, Temari of the sand shinobi.

Sasuke stood up, "I will battle Hyuuga Neji for the title of sensei tomorrow. No missions for me or Tenten or Neji."

"Hai…" Naruto said.


	6. Neji's Dreams

Chapter 6

"Yume! Yume!" called a voice running towards the training grounds.

[Yume and Neji stayed after for a private sparring session.

"Mom! How was the seduction mission?" Yume asked, jumping into the AMBU co-captain's arms.

Tenten giggled. "Your father… got a little… overprotective. Slaughtered the poor man..."

Yume giggled. "Hey! Mom! Where's my little brother?"

Tenten slapped her head. "Yume, dear, please go fetch your brother from the nursery."

"Hai!" Yume said, running off.

Tenten turned to look at Neji.

"Sasuke isn't too happy with you training my daughter." Tenten said.

Neji nodded, "Hn."

"He's going to fight you tomorrow afternoon. If you win, you train this team. If you lose, you become my co-captain."

"Hn."

Tenten hurried away before hearing a voice.

"It's a pretty name."

Tenten turned around to see Neji looking into the sky.  
"What?!?"

Neji turned to Tenten. "I said, it's a pretty name. Dream."

[Yume means dream in Japanese.

"Hey Tenten?" Neji asked.  
"Ya…" Tenten responded.

"Did you ever accomplish your dreams?" Neji asked.

"I'm on the ANBU, I have beautiful children, and I'm married to a coldhearted, sexy bastard prodigy. Yup, I think I accomplished all my dreams." Tenten said.

Neji turned to her, "Coldhearted… sexy… bastard… prodigy?"

Tenten looked at the sky, "Well, when I was younger I was hoping it'd be you. But you married that girl and were forced to stay in the Hyuuga compound till you had kids. That's only why I haven't seen you in forever."

Neji glared at her. Forced? Married? Kids? WHAT!?! Oh right, Tenten's best friends with Ino.  
"Neji?"

"Ya?"

"Did you ever abolish the houses and get both branches of the Hyuuga family treated equally?"

Neji shook his head, no.

"That was your only dream, eh, Hyuuga?" Tenten asked.  
Neji shook his head.

"I actually had 2 dreams."

"C'mon Hyuuga! You shared information! Now I'm curious as to what else you were trying to achieve!" Tenten said.

Neji turned to her. "Both of my dreams are ash now. You know the first. You didn't know the second. My second dream was… it was… to marry you, Tenten."

Neji shut his eyes and ran off.


	7. Tenten Finds The Truth

Chapter 7

Neji was running. He didn't know where. He just knew he had to get away from Tenten.

Suddenly out of nowhere several kunai knifes went by, pinning Neji to a tree.  
Out of nowhere appeared Tenten.

Neji closed his eyes, only to be awakened to what seemed like horrible shaking.

"Hyuuga Neji! Damn prodigy! If you wanted to marry me why did you have an arranged marriage and 8 kids! Huh? Huh? You were ENGAGED to someone else while I was your girlfriend! I loved you, damn bastard! I LOVED YOU! But you were so cruel, damn prodigy! So I moved on!" Tenten told him.

The Hyuuga opened his eyes. "I never married."

Tenten glared at him, "Don't you go on lying to me, Hyuuga Neji!"  
The Hyuuga stared at her with seriousness. "I'm not lying. I never married. I never had kids. Hell, I'm a 26-year-old who hasn't had a relationship in FOREVER, DAMMIT, Tenten!"  
Tenten stared at him. He seemed to be telling the truth.

* * *

After Neji had explained that the last day as Hiashi's slave was her wedding day and it was too late, Tenten was already bawling, wet, sloppy tears.

She leaned up to look Neji in the eyes. "Neji… I'm… sorry… I'm… a… BITCH!"  
Tenten unpinned him. "You must hate my guts!" she screamed before using the appearance hiding jutsu and running.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, panting, Tenten watching their every move.

Sasuke stood up, "I. Will. Never. Lose. To. You."

Neji smirked. "Why?"  
Sasuke glared at Neji. "My daughter should be trained by me. Not a HYUUGA. You don't know what it's like to use a SHARINGAN! You should train those with Byakugans, HYUUGA! Plus, my wife used to love you. I must PROVE to her that I was the better choice…"

Sasuke started towards Neji and he saw the look in his eyes. He was going to use THAT technique. Tenten gasped. Neji would die.

Tenten was too fast though and jumped in front of Neji.

Sasuke glared at his wife, "No interferences."

"No killing. I know you, Sasuke. You were going to use THAT technique. There is no way someone I know and am friends with is ending up being killed by my own HUSBAND."

Tenten turned to Neji. "I think you are teaching Yume well, actually Neji. I want you to continue training my daughter."

Tenten turned to Sasuke. "As for YOU…" she started, "How DARE you try to use one of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques in a mere fight, in front of your WIFE too! Sasuke… why? Why would you try to do something like that? That is why I want Neji training Yume. I trust him. He's my friend. Plus, Sasuke, Neji never was an avenger."

Neji blinked. Tenten was his friend?

Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears as he fell to the ground. "Tenten… why are you defending THE HYUUGA?" he asked tearfully.

"Sasuke…" Tenten started, "You were going to use Orochimaru's forbidden technique. I don't want something like THAT impacting Yume's training."  
Sasuke turned to Neji. "I don't like you. You, are so damn lucky you are friends with my wife and she wants you to train my daughter. Please… continue your training, Hyuuga."  
Tenten turned to Neji. Was that… a smile? No, a smirk. Neji almost gasped. Tenten… knew how to do a Hyuuga Smirk?!?

"Sasuke…" Tenten said, staring at her husband. "Let's go home. Tenten now turned to Neji. "I'll send my daughter to you. But, tomorrow I shall watch Yume train. Train her well today, Hyuuga. I want to see my daughter excelling as a shinobi. Sasuke and I have already decided she should take the Chuunin exams next time they are available and by the time she's 14, we want her at Jounin level. You, Neji, are responsible for Yume's training, until the day you die."

Tenten grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. Sasuke jumped up and the 2 walked away. Neji smirked. "Goodbye… Uchiha," Neji said to nobody.

Hn. Another smirk.

The name sounded foreign on Neji's tongue.


	8. He Loved her

Chapter 8

"Sensei-Neji!" Yume asked.

"Are you sure this technique will impress my mother?" Yume asked.

"Yes." Neji said, "I'm positive. She did it several times by age 14. Except it was a much less advanced version."

Yume smiled. It wasn't just any smile though, it was a Tenten smile. She may have the Sharingan but she was her mother's daughter.

"Neji-Sensei?" Yume asked.

"Hn?" Neji responded.

"Father was cursing you today. Said Mom lost her heart to you. Said Mom wished Father was you…"  
Neji's eyebrows furrowed. No. Tenten doesn't love him… anymore.

Yume grinned, "Strange thing is, I'd rather have you as a father."

Neji nearly gasped before smirking. "You wouldn't have the Sharingan if I was your father."

Yume smiled, "That's okay. After watching Hinata-Sama's awesome techniques that she made up I've taken a liking to the Byakugan. With the Sharingan, there's one technique basically, copying other's jutsu. It stinks! I don't want to be a copy-cat! With the Byakugan, techniques are limitless."

Neji smirked at Yume. She's such an adorable kid… so much like Tenten.

"Sasuke! What were you thinking? Orochimaru's techniques. Yes, they are powerful but they are also ILLEGAL in Konoha. Sasuke! Neji fought fairly. No illegal techniques. So why were you plotting to use an unfair one?" Tenten yelled.

"I don't want him training Yume…" Sasuke said softly, barely audible.

"Why?" Tenten asked, "Is it better killing poor Neji?"

Sasuke took his head in his hands. "Yume… she's just like you, Tenten. I see more of you in her each day. The only quality of mine she has is her Sharingan. That and her lack of love interest. Being like you, Tenten, I know Yume will one day, if not already, like Neji more than she likes me."

Tenten's lip quivered. "Sasuke… maybe if you acknowledged her a little more than a 'good job' and a 'you're the pride of the Uchiha Clan' and actually knew her moves, god, Sasuke, tell her you love her. Tell her you're happy she's a part of your family. Tell her that she's going to be the best shinobi of all time. Give her a hug, good night kiss, anything really! Acknowledge your daughter Sasuke, show her you're happy she was born!"

Sasuke turned to the window and stood up. "I… can't…" he said.

"Why the hell not, Sasuke? If I knew you'd be this coldhearted to your own kin I-I…" Tenten said.

Sasuke turned and looked Tenten in the eye. "You know I hate getting close to people. Whenever I am close to someone, they die."  
Tenten looked away, "Like whom?"  
[Sasuke is about to name some people. Some of them in the series, didn't die. Just pretend they did.

Sasuke sighed. "My clan, Orochimaru, the 5th Hokage, The Third Hokage, and… and"  
Tenten glared at him. Whom was he going to say?

"Sakura. I wasn't there to save her because I was here, with you. Had I known that she was going to kill herself because I married you- I- I-" Tenten turned away.

Was Sasuke going to say it? That he wanted to go back in time and never propose to her? Well… that WOULD solve their problems. Neji's, Tenten's, Sasuke's, Sakura's.

Why had this marriage gone so wrong? Tenten wondered. What started out as a loving marriage with Sasuke actually SMILING, ever since Sakura's death- he had always frowned. It dawned on Tenten. He realized he loved Sakura after her death.


	9. Tenten Watches Yume's New Technique

Chapter 9

Neji was punching a tree with gentle fist when he saw 2 figures running towards him.

Tenten… and Yume.

Tenten carrying boxes of food and Yume carrying the scrolls. Good. Everything was in place. Tenten walked by Neji. "Yume says there's this amazing technique you made up from remembering my fighting skills? Is this true?"  
Neji smirked, "Hn."

Slowly, Neji and Yume began to fight.

Yume placed the scrolls around her.

Neji readied his stance as Tenten glared at her daughter, 12 scrolls around her.

Yume opened her eyes and made several hand signals before saying, "Rising 12 Dragons!" as each scroll rolled up, encircling one another. Tenten gasped. This… technique… so advanced. Yume bit her thumb and drew the blood along each scroll before taking hundreds of weapons and aiming them straight at Neji. Weapon after weapon flying at Neji. Tenten was proud. At age 13 she could only do 2 scrolls.

Neji started defending but took a glance to see how Tenten liked what he taught her daughter. Tenten was smiling, brimming with joy and in awe of Yume. Neji didn't smirk he full out smiled but Tenten's awe got the better of him as weapon after weapon went flying into Neji's body.

Neji lay on the ground. Helpless. Yume stopped the attack and the scrolls came winding down and wrapping themselves as she ran towards her Sensei. Tenten full out shouted, "NEJI!" Neji stood there, tons of weapons sticking in his body. Not hitting anything vital but there was lots of blood. Tenten lay next to him and stared at the Hyuuga. The strange thing was that Neji seemed to be smiling. Tenten's face twisted up in curiosity. THE Hyuuga Neji, human ice cube, is smiling? Oh My God. Did Hell freeze over?

No, that would only happen if Gaara laughed… or said he was in love.

Neji felt something warm on his chest. Something familiar. A wonderful aroma.

He opened his eyes and saw himself in a hospital bed. Lying next to him, her hair messed up was… TENTEN?


	10. The Dream

Chapter 10

"Tenten?" he asked, shaking her slightly.

Tenten woke up to see Neji, awake.

"NEJI!" she screamed, "It's been 3 weeks!" before launching herself into a hug.  
Halfway through Neji said, "Um… Tenten… don't you think Sasuke will get mad?"

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked, "Dang! Your daughter really put you out of it! You're really loony! What? Next you're going to say Sakura's dead!" Tenten laughed.

Sakura is dead. Hold up. Daughter? Neji looked at the hospital bedside table to see a gold wedding band. Oh My God. He's married.

"Dang Yume! Probably used Sharingan on me or something!" Neji said, sitting up, clutching his side.

Tenten burst out laughing. "You baka! Why the hell would Yume have a SHARINGAN?"

Neji blinked. What. The. Heck?

"After all… she's a good fighter. I couldn't expect less from you and Sasuke. Your daughter is TOUGH." Neji said.

Tenten's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?" she screamed. "Me and THE UCHIHA? Dang, you are really loony, Neji! Infact, I'm going to hit you till you remember!" Tenten said, grabbing a pillow. Suddenly, Shizune came in the room.

"MRS. HYUUGA! Don't you even DARE hit poor Neji with a pillow!" Shizune yelled before leaving. Tenten set the pillow down and laughed. Neji blinking. What the hell was going on? Mrs. HYUUGA? Tenten was married to the UCHIHA! Or was she?

Tenten picked up the pillow and hit Neji, yelling "REMEMBER!" over and over.

Slowly, Neji remembered things that were different. That… life was a NIGHTMARE, a dream.

1. Yume was his daughter, and she had a BYAKUGAN, not a Sharingan.

2. He was married to Tenten, who didn't accept Sasuke's proposal somehow.

3. Oh ya, Tenten and he have 3 kids plus she's pregnant again.

4. Yume had graduated at the age of 8, but, he and Tenten were senseis.

5. Sasuke was a missing Nin and Sakura ran out after him.

6. The wedding pictures Hinata showed him were real, but it was Neji's face and not Sasuke's.

7. Tenten's newly discovered bloodline limit was one of the reasons why his daughter had beaten him to a bloody, pulp, landing him here.

Neji smiled before blocking the next pillow attack from his crazy wife. "I remember."  
Tenten grinned. "What happened in this dream of yours?"

"After my 4 month slavery to Hiashi-sama, instead of marrying you, on the day I got released you married Sasuke, and Yume was Sasuke's daughter instead of mine and had a REALLY powerful Sharingan. I became Yume's sensei but all along, even with your marriage to Sasuke, I still loved you."  
Tenten's smile faded. "So that's what would have happened if I hadn't taken Hinata's Word and accepted Sasuke's offer…"

Neji looked at Tenten, twitching and flinching wildly. "So Sasuke really proposed?"

Tenten nodded, "9 years ago, Neji. I said no after Hinata told me what you did for me, otherwise ya, I would have gone through with it."

Neji's eyes bugged out, "So HINATA'S the actual cause of this marriage?"

Tenten smiled, "In a way, yes. Her poor son just won't give up on Yume though." Tenten laughed. "Poor Haku, but it's not like that Inuzuka Asuma stands a chance either."

Neji leaned in to kiss his wife. "That was really out of the blue, Neji." Tenten said.

"It's just, I'm glad, your mine. Not Sasuke's. That was one bad dream."

Tenten smiled. "Me and Sasuke?" She made a face, sticking out her tongue childishly. "I agree."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

That day Neji and Tenten went home to 3 kids, Yume, Hizashi, and Hiro. Only when Neji got there did he learn that Tenten never left the hospital since the injury and "Godfather Lee" had watched them and (oh the horror!) trained them. They actually had to bring food to Tenten and the only time Tenten left Neji's room? To go to the bathroom.

6 months after that day Tenten gave birth to Hyuuga Hina, no doubt being named after a certain Uzumaki Hinata as thanks for making the marriage possible by speaking up. It is said that Hinata fainted from the shock of having someone be named after her.

Uzumaki Haku gave up on Yume. I mean, who would want to have a crush on a 2nd cousin. I mean… that's incest. Inuzuka Asuma never gave up, even after The Uchiha's (Sasuke and Sakura) return from living in a remote country. Surprise, surprise, Sensei-Yume fell in love with their son at the age of 16.

Of course, by age 19 Uchiha Haru and Hyuuga Yume were married. People fainted from the shock, an Uchiha and Hyuuga… joining in marriage? What would they have, one Byakugan eye and one Sharingan. Surprise, Surprise. All of Yume and Haru's children did end up with one Byakugan eye and one Sharingan.

It is said one of their children did knock Haru out and he had a strange dream of what it would have been like if Yume married Inuzuka Asuma.

Strange that the same thing happened to his father-in-law, eh?

THE END!

Notes:

Yes, the name Yume was foreshadowing the fact it was all a dream. Yume is dream in Japanese. Get it?

I am not sure on whether to make a sequel of Haru and Yume's adventures yet so… REVIEW.

Yes, it HAD to end NejiTen, my #1 favorite Naruto pairing.

The majority of the NejiTen stories I read the plot is Neji breaking Tenten's heart. I had to do the opposite.


End file.
